Hunger Games:The Five nights at Godzilla Edition
As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. MLG Logo grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. ASDF Cakeruns away from the Cornucopia. Amy Rose EXE grabs a backpack and retreats. Classic Tails runs away from the Cornucopia. Applejuice runs away from the Cornucopia. Classic Mickey Mouse runs away from the Cornucopia. LEGO Batman runs away from the Cornucopia. MLG Rainbow Dash and Sans fight Pickle and Toy Freddy.Sans and MLG Rainbow Dash survive. Shedew runs away from the Cornucopia. Ferb runs away from the Cornucopia. Plushtrap runs away from the Cornucopia. 1998 Pikachu runs into the cornucopia and hides. SpoderMan finds a canteen full of water. Mr.Meowgi runs away from the Cornucopia. Doge runs away from the Cornucopia. Toy Chica runs away from the Cornucopia. Minecraft Skeleton runs away from the Cornucopia. Pinkie Pie snatches a pair of sais. Shadow Freddy sets SuperMinecraftKid on fire with a molotov. Evil Cate runs away from the Cornucopia. Sans diverts 's Classic Tails attention and runs away. Amy Rose EXE and Ferb work together for the day. SpoderMan collects fruit from a tree. Pinkie Pie tracks Toy Chica down and kills . Shedew scares Shadow Freddy off. MLG Rainbow Dash,Doge ,MLG Logo , and Classic Mickey Mouse raid Mr.Meowgi's camp while he is hunting. Apple Juice begs for Plushtrap to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Apple Juice. LEGO Batman tries to spear fish with a trident. Evil Cate searches for firewood. 1998 Ash Ketchum makes a wooden spear. Minecraft Skeleton begs for ASDF Cake to kill him. He refuses, keeping Minecraft Skeleton alive. Minecraft Skeleton convinces SpoderMan to snuggle with her. 1998 Ash Ketchum cooks her food before putting her fire out. Evil Cate and Pinkie Pie run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Classic Tails receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Shedew sets up camp for the night. Classic Mickey Mouse and MLG Rainbow Dash talk about the tributes still alive. Mr.Meowgi climbs a tree to rest. Doge, MLG Logo, Amy Rose EXE, and ASDF Cake sleep in shifts. Plushtrap and LEGO BatMan run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Shadow Freddy sets up camp for the night. Sans lets Ferb into her shelter. Doge stalks Amy Rose EXE. ASDF Cake collects fruit from a tree. Mr.Meowgi tries to sleep through the entire day. Ferb scares Shedew off. Minecraft Skeleton sprains her ankle while running away from SpoderMan. Pinkie Pie collects fruit from a tree. Classic Tails searches for a water source. Evil Cate and Sans hunt for other tributes. Plushtrap, MLG Logo, Classic Mickey Mouse, and 1998 Ash Ketchum hunt for other tributes. Shadow Freddy cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. LEGO BatMan makes a slingshot. MLG Rainbow Dash discovers a river. Carnivorous squirrels start attacking the tributes. The squirrels separate and kill Classic Mickey Mouse and Amy Rose EXE. Ferb is brutally attacked by a scurry of squirrels. The squirrels separate and kill Doge and Sans. Plushtrap uses the squirrels to her advantage, shoving Shedew into them. 1998 Ash Ketchum is brutally attacked by a scurry of squirrels. Evil Cate uses the squirrels to his advantage, shoving MLG Logo into them. SpoderMan survives. Pinkie Pie is brutally attacked by a scurry of squirrels. MLG Rainbow Dash, in agony, kills Classic Tails so he does not have to be attacked by the squirrels. Minecraft Skeleton survives. Mr.Meowgi is brutally attacked by a scurry of squirrels. ASDF Cake survives. LEGO BatMan tries to kills as many squirrels as she can, but there are too many. SpoderMan, Minecraft Skeleton, and MLG Rainbow Dash track down and kill ASDF Cake. Plushtrap loses sight of where she is. Evil Cate questions his sanity. The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. MLG Rainbow Dash, SpoderMan, and Evil Cate track down and kill Plushtrap. Minecraft Skeleton accidently steps on a landmine MLG Rainbow Dash and Evil Cate hunt for other tributes. SpoderMan hunts for other tributes. SpoderMan and Evil Cate tell stories about themselves to each other. MLG Rainbow Dash starts a fire. MLG Rainbow Dash practices her archery. SpoderMan thinks about home. Evil Cate collects fruit from a tree No cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Evil Cate looks at the night sky. MLG Rainbow Dash and SpoderMan sleep in shifts SpoderMan attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Evil Cate, killing them both. The winner is MLG Rainbow Dash from District 9! THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THIS Category:Hunger Doge